Neferet
' Neferet' was the High Priestess at the Tulsa House of Night. She is mentor to Zoey Redbird when she first comes to the House of Night. Her purpose, appearance, and attitude change over the course of the series from powerful High Priestess, with stunning beauty, and a major source for Light to a powerful, immortal woman with the ability to kill with the mind, chilling beauty, and a horrible, sinister affection towards the Darkness and the white bull. Appearance As a human, Emily Wheiler's beauty is portrayed as innocent, frail, and kind. Her eyes are the color of emeralds, which change as she begins her Change into a vampyre. As a vampyre, Neferet is extremely beautiful, even more so than most vampyres. She is described as a very tall woman with long auburn hair and almond-shaped moss green eyes. Her goddess given tattoo is a pattern of swirls resembling frothy ocean waves, as described in the House of Night Series and shown on the cover of novella, Neferet's Curse. Personality At the first sight of her, Neferet appears to be, quite frankly, a saint. Neferet is very beautiful, very confident and is looked up to by everyone at the Tulsa House of Night. Zoey sees Neferet as a mother figure early in the books. However, behind her mask of kindness and perfection, Neferet is, in reality, a cold, evil, and calculating person. She is very careful to be secretive and to hide her true emotions. Neferet also seems to lose her temper many times as the books go on. She tries to control and manipulate people, especially Kalona and Darkness. Her Gifts and Affinities Given to Her by the Goddess, Nyx *Healing **Further and hurry along the process of healing a wound/laceration/break **Take pain away from the injury **Help deal with when a fledgling Rejecting the Change|rejects the Change *Communication with cats **Ability to know what they are thinking **Knows where a cat is at any given moment even if he or she is not with her *Intuition **Pick up on thoughts and ideas a person is having **Know if a person has done something wrong or harmful **Know if someone is lying or telling the truth Given to Her by Darkness *She became Queen Tsi Sgili **Can kill with her mind **Is a powerful telepath **May have some psychokinetic capabilities *Aurox **Darkness gifted her a vessel to do her bidding if she provided a sacrifice connected to the earth **The sacrifice was Linda Heffer **If she provides Darkness with a valid sacrifice, then the Darkness will do her bidding Her Human Life Neferet was born in December of 1877 to Alice Wheiler and Barrett H. Wheiler Sr. in Chicago, Illinois as Emily Wheiler. Her mother passed away when she was very young and teenage Emily was to take on the responsibilities of Lady of the Wheiler Home. As the days go on, her father drinks more wine and looks at her more often--in a way a father shouldn't. On the night Arthur Simpton asks for Emily's hand in marriage, her father rapes her, tearing away her innocence. That night, Emily is Marked, brought away from her father to the Chicago House of Night. A week later, after her body has healed, she sets out to see her father. When she awakens him, she kills him with a strand of her mother's re-strung pearls. In Marked, Neferet says to Zoey that her mother died when she was ten years old and she was Marked at fifteen. In the third novella, Neferet's Curse, Neferet's mother dies when she is fifteen years old and Neferet is Marked at age sixteen. This may have been a mistake by the editors of the House of Night Series. Romantic Relationships Neferet has had many relationships with various male characters. *Professor Loren Blake **They were lovers in Betrayed (assumed) and Chosen **Neferet used Loren to seduce Zoey and eventually, remove her friends trust **Neferet killed Loren in Chosen, decapitating and crucifying him on the front gate of the school *Kalona **Neferet used Stevie Rae's blood to release Kalona from his earthly prison. **They were lovers in Untamed, Hunted, Tempted, and Burned, until Kalona could not stand her anymore and openly disobeyed her *Kronos **Kronos wasn't really a lover, he more just serviced Neferet while Kalona's spirit was in the Otherworld. *Darkness, The White Bull **Neferet took the white bull as her Consort in Awakened. People/Animals She Has Killed *Professor Patricia Nolan (Chosen) *Professor Loren Blake (Chosen) *Shekinah (Untamed) *Linda Heffer (Awakened) *Shadowfax (Hidden) *Charles LaFont (Revealed)